Al Borde de la Locura
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Y si antes ella creía que algo estaba mal con ella, ahora lo confirmaba, y no solo eso, sabía que estaba al borde de la locura, porque sí, ese maldito Him, hacía que besarle se convirtiera en el más grande placer de la vida. -¿Entonces? –Susurró, en su oído. -¿No tengo ningún punto extra ahora?


**Disclaimer: The PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Al Borde de la Locura**

* * *

Kaoru se preguntaba que mierda estaba mal con ella. Porque no, no había otra maldita explicación para interpretar lo que le sucedía. No era normal, coherente, o siquiera posible que _ella_ , se estuviese fijando en _él._ Al menos no de _esa_ manera.

Entendía que Boomer resultara atractivo –Es decir, a cualquier chica. –El rubio, aunque con cara bobalicona, tenía esa sonrisa cautivadora y rostro masculino que al combinarse hacían perfecta sintonía. Podía comprender que Brick, con su aura de peligro y salvajismo resultara increiblemente sexy y deseable. No era que estuviera interesada en ese par –Ni aunque le pagaran millones de dólares, gracias. Primero se cortaba los senos. – No. Pero, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

Es decir…. Butch. Eso, no podía simplemente, ser.

Y por eso, mientras más lo observaba al otro lado de la calle, más se repetía a sí misma que algo debía de andar mal con ella. No, no debía. _Había_ algo mal con ella.

El joven era un tremendo salvaje. No como su hermano mayor, Brick, que emanaba peligro. Era sencillamente, un bruto. Era salvaje, como un animal, lo cual sin entender porque mierda - ¡¿Por qué, mierda?! –Le resultaba tan malditamente sexy.

Vale que tenía un buen cuerpo, músculos perfectamente tonificados, una altura envidiable, y ojos que para su desgracia, eran de su maldito color preferido: Verde. Intensamente verdes. Una mirada de ese chico, por más bruto e imbécil que fuera, mataba.

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento. Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, comportándose como cualquier niña estúpida de 17 años, teniendo pensamientos tan ridículos como los de Miyako y Momoko. Y le odiaba más por eso. Porque ella no era así. _. í._ Ella no se sentaba en su habitación a pensar en chicos, ni en sus abdominales, ni se detenía a pensar en el imbécil de Butch –El imbécil que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que tenía trece. – Ni mucho menos, se detenía a mitad de la calle, simplemente a observarle. No.

Ella era Kaoru, la chica del futbol. La chica que utilizaba al Him mediano como su saco de boxeo. La chica que no le importaba sudar, ensuciarse. Ella era Kaoru Matsubara.

Pero, ahí estaba ella, parada, delante de un oscuro callejón, observando a Butch Him del otro lado de la acera, intentando encontrar una respuesta a su actitud. Porque simplemente, mirándole así sin más, no entendía que carajos era rescatable del muchacho. Lo cual la hacía volver al punto de partida mil veces, _¿Por qué diablos, él?_ Y así, el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo y nunca terminaba.

Pero entonces pasó lo que no esperaba. La intensa mirada verde de chico –Esa de la que ya les había contado, que le mataba. – la atravesó al otro lado de la acera, y más rápido de lo que ella hubiera podido huir, el Him mediano estaba frente a ella, con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. –Como si tuviera tiempo y ganas de soportarle.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Matsubara?

Ella, perpleja, pero no haciéndolo notorio, parpadeó.

-¿Mirarte? ¿Yo, a ti? –Ella alzó la barbilla, altanera. –No sé de qué me hablas.

Butch, que le sacaba una cabeza, entrecerró la mirada sobre ella, amenazante.

-No me creas estúpido, que no soy el idiota de Boomer. –Le dijo. –Me estabas mirando. –Dijo, y está vez, no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-No seas tan ególatra, Him. Yo no te estaba mirando. –Dijo, tercamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, obstruyendo el paso de los peatones que pasaban a su alrededor, desafiándose con la mirada. Probablemente los que pasaban a su alrededor notaban la tensión entre ambos y dejaban pasar el hecho de que les estorbaran tremendamente para deambular por la acera. Pero ellos no se inmutaron. Al final, el chico gruñó.

-Me estabas mirando, Matsubara. –Espetó, obstinado.

Kaoru gruñó en protesta.

-Que no, maldito ególatra. No hay nada de ti que me pueda interesar.

Fue entonces cuando la fiera salió.

Kaoru cometió un grave error al creer que podía meterse con el ego de un Him –precisamente, el más ególatra de los tres hermanos. – Y no salir sin un _castigo_ de ello.

En un movimiento ágil y rápido, la tomó del brazo, y la adentro –ante sus protestas, que la maldita gente inútil y cobarde ignoró. –al callejón oscuro y con cierta intimidad.

-¿Pero que diablos haces? –Gruñó, histércia.

-Demostrarte que mientes, preciosa. –Dijo en un tono, bajo, varonil – _sexy. Oh, mierda._ – O por lo menos, que estás equivocada.

Butch la acorraló contra la pared más lejana a la salida aplicando la fuerza exacta que ella no podía combatir. Kaoru sintió la fría pared chocar con su espalda y el perfecto tórax masculino apegarse a su pecho como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que habían encontrado su igual, y casi tembló al sentir su cálido aliento calentar sus -desgraciadamente. – ya sonrosadas mejillas.

Poco a poco, como si disfrutara de tener ante su merced a la ruda Kaoru Matsubara, rozó sus labios, haciendo que ella, inevitablemente, soltara un suspiro traicionero, el cual aprovecho para apoderarse de su boca en un beso demandante y pasional. Sus manos grandes atraparon su cintura hábilmente, pegándola más a su cuerpo –lo cual sorprendentemente, aun se podía.

Ella intentó contenerse, Dios sabe que lo intentó, pero al final, como una chica estúpida de 17 años, terminó enredando sus manos en su oscura cabellera, halando de ella con una suavidad. El pelinegro, extasiado por la suavidad que no sabía que la chica poseía –y que seguramente ella tampoco sabía que tenía. –giró su cabeza en un ángulo distinto, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban con gracia.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, fue el chico quien rompió el contacto, haciendo resonar en la callejuela sus respiraciones agitadas. Aun cuerpo a cuerpo se miraron el uno al otro en un silencio total.

Fue entonces, cuando los vio. Blancos, pequeños y tentadores.

Y que Dios la disculpara, pero fue esta vez ella quien dio el primer paso. La que se dejó llevar, habiendo ya caído ante el encanto Him, del que todas las chicas hablaban. Fue un sutil roce contra sus labios, adentrando su lengua en su cavidad, sintiendo sus pequeños y blancos colmillos. Una media sonrisa surcó en rostro del mayor, entendiendo su deseo.

Ella se lamentó de haberlo hecho, porque simplemente, había sido incosciente.

Sin embargo, Him hizo exactamente lo que ella deseaba. Mordió su labio inferior con sus colmillos. Ella suspiró, él sonrió y mierda, fue excitante. Pero él no se quedó ahí, bajo por su barbilla, cuello, llegando a su clavícula, todo, usando el principio Labio-colmillo.

Cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, y ella tembló, una risa baja y ronca salió de su garganta.

-¿Entonces? –Susurró, en su oído, jadeante. -¿No tengo ningún punto extra ahora?

Pero antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo de insultarle o sonrojarse –lo que llegara primero. –El volvió a tomar posesivamente sus labios, esta vez tomándola de los muslos y cargándola para aprisionarla contra la pared.

Y si antes ella creía que algo estaba mal con ella, ahora lo confirmaba, y no solo eso, sabía que estaba al borde de la locura, porque sí, ese maldito Him, hacía que besarle se convirtiera en el más grande placer de la vida.

* * *

 _Ok. Holi._

 _Pues, la verdad esto ha salido hace una hora de mi cabeza. Estaba viendo una peli, y una escena me inspiró a esto -ya se imaginaran la escena xD. - Lo curioso, es que los escritos me quedan mejor cuando son improvisados y escritos en una hora, que planeados con aticipación y tal._

 _Tenía ganas de escribir de este par, porque casi no lo hago y aun asi me parecen tan... no sé jaja, salvajemente atractivos xD (?)_

 _Como sea, espero que esto haya sido de su agrada, algo pequeño y rápido, que se que no compensa mi falta de actualización en otro fics, pero que estoy trabajando en ello._

 _¡Gracias una vez más por leer y besos embarrados de Nutella a todos!_

 _Miss Nutella._


End file.
